


Merry Christmas

by mibel



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mibel/pseuds/mibel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little bit of Christmas fluff, I'll be resuming the 30 Day Challenge tomorrow. </p>
<p>Merry Christmas everyone, have a safe and happy holiday!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas

Steve could feel something was off, he was being watched, under normal circumstances Steve would have sprang into action, but he knew this was coming, and the sense of danger that would have coursed through his body was not there, instead when he opened his eyes he smiled at the two pairs of eyes staring back at him

“What time is it?”

“Five.”

“Go back to bed.” A raspy voice answered from under the covers

“Danno, it’s Christmas.” Charlie had climbed up and was draped over Danny, petting the hair that was sticking out. Steve chuckled and pictured the pout on Danny's face

“Yeah Danno, its Christmas and I think I heard Santa last night!” At thirteen Danny and Steve knew that Grace didn’t really believe in Santa, but loved that she kept the spirit alive for her brother. Grace had come over to Steve’s side of the bed and was now draped over him, poking at Danny as he folded the covers down to get a better look at his children

“Danno did you hear that? Santa!” Danny smiled at the wonder in Charlie’s voice, when Rachel had called Danny and told him that she would be willing to let him have the kids on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day this year he was elated, this was his first as Charlie’s father and he was going to make the most of it

“I heard buddy, I guess we could get up now.” Danny picked up Charlie and held him up, making him laugh

“Come on daddy, you too.” Grace said poking Steve in the stomach, Steve growled and in a move that Danny would call ‘Ninja-like’ he had pulled Grace in between him and Danny and was tickling her. After the impromptu tickle war the four laid in bed, getting their breath back and after five minutes of quiet soft snores started coming from both Charlie and Grace and Steve and Danny smiled at each other

“Merry Christmas Steve.” Danny whispered, reaching out and cupping Steve’s face, Steve turned and planted a kiss on Danny’s palm

“Merry Christmas Danny.”


End file.
